Just like fairy tale romances should be
by Miyu-sama
Summary: SasuSaku Okay, the title speaks for itself, ends happy… Sakura cooks for team 7, doesn’t she?


Just like fairy tale romances should be..

(SasuSaku) Okay, the title speaks for itself, ends happy… Sakura cooks for team 7, doesn't she?

Disclaimer: Naruto still not mine, unfortunately Sasuke-kun and Neji-sama and Panda-chan aren't either…

A/N: Again, I want to say THANKS to all the reviewers and readers of my Naruto FFs. This idea came to me in an English lesson, so don't be surprised, it could get irreal or OOC.

"…"- Speaking

'…'- Thinking

… - Inner self

(everything based on context)

Seventeen year-old Haruno Sakura was walking to the Uchiha district with some just-bought ingredients for her weekly supper with her team-mates. It would always be the same: They would choose one who cooks and one who would offer his house as the location, only to argue over the outcome in the end, so that it would be Sakura to cook (basically because the only other one with cooking abilities was Sasuke and he definitely would only prepare tomato meals) and Sasuke to 'offer' the location (because he refuses to cook without tomatoes). 'Oh, well, I am there now… finally.' She thought and knocked, ehm, kicked the door lightly in an attempt to knock it, since she was carrying those paper bags full of food. Few seconds later the door opened and revealed her team-mate Uchiha Sasuke. "Hi there, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped happily "Could you help me with those bags?"

The Uchiha nodded and grabbed one bag from Sakura, then he closed the door behind her. Sakura directly went to the kitchen and put her bag on the dining table. "Sai and Naruto not here yet?" She asked a bit huskily. "No. Why? It's a bit early for them to come." He answered and put the other bag also on the table. "Well… I hope they don't come late." The pinkette mentioned and put out a knife and put on an apron, after that she put out some bowls and saucepans, at last she grabbed her favourite bright pink wooden spoon. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called loudly because she wasn't aware of the fact that Sasuke still stood at the dining table. "Hn. Not so loud." The chicken-haired groaned. "Oh, sorry. Well, could you lay the table? Please." "Aa." In those two years he was back now, the Uchiha had become a bit more out-going. He wasn't the angsty bastard from their genin days anymore, but he still had that human ice cube attitude sometimes. Sakura wasn't sure if he still thought of her as an annoying or weak girl, she didn't care for that, anyways. However, she had accepted the fact that Sasuke would never see more than an acquintance or comrade in her, although they had never been talking about those sentences Sakura said in the night he left.

Sakura had learned to suppress her feelings towards him, but she couldn't help but still being in love with him. Because you hope and dream! Because you know who he is deep down! Come on, sister, you know what I mean, Shannaro! Sakura smiled at her inner self's words. She was cutting cucumber, today she would try to cook a tomato rice meal with some other vegetables and as a starter she would serve pork ramen so that everybody was happy. She put the cucumber pieces into the bowl and grabbed a tomato. "Sakura, t- oh, you're cooking with tomatoes?" Sasuke sounded pleased. "Yeah, I do. Want some? They're in the bag next to you." The Kunoichi offered. "What was it you came to ask for?" She asked while cutting the second tomato and from time to time looked after the already cooking starter and the rice. Sasuke leaned against the wall on the left of Sakura and stated: "Dobe and Sai won't come. They've got a S-rank." Sakura looked up: "Pity, Dinner's just ready." The medic-nin took the apron off and turned to her childhood crush again: "And now?" "Maybe we invite someone else?" "Oh, come on, you know that Naruto and Sai took all the available and best ANBUs with them. Hello, all our friends are ANBUs, the only ones with mission-free time are we, that Aburame-guy and Chouji. I don't really like to imagine having supper with them." Sakura huffed. "Okay, but then you'll have to eat with only me." The raven-haired ANBU captain responded. "No problem, Sasuke-kun. I'll serve in a minute, just sit down already."

"Hn." The young man said and went to the dining table. ' "I love you more than anything!" "..take me with you..." "Sasuke-kun!" "Sakura…Thank you…"' The sole survivor happened to think a lot of the night he left since he killed Itachi, no, he thought about her words since he laid her down on that stone bench that night. He had been watching her for quite a while, actually all he had been doing continuously since his return to Konoha was watching her. He wasn't the one to speak about that. He didn't even know why he was doing such illogical things. Uchiha Sasuke was not the guy to fall in love with one of his former fangirls. "Here you are, Sasuke-kun. Hope you'll like it." Sasuke looked at the ramen in front of for mere two minutes until he realized that he was supposed to eat it. "Itadakimasu." He said calmly and so did Sakura. She was having an argument with her inner-self about whether or not to ask him out. Therefore she was busy and it was very quiet while both of them were eating. Sasuke had opened up, yes, but he would never start a talk, especially not with a person he had in his mind 24/7. Sister, not that I mind arguing with you, but Sasuke-kun is silent. 'Oh, come on, he is cool and distant nearly every time!' No, he is too silent, look at him! He seems like thinking very hard. 'Now that you mention it… he really is quiet.' "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Her voice sounded worried. "… eh? Oh, did you say anything?" The ANBU questioned after he snapped out of his thoughts at last. "U huh… you have been shoving your spoon into an empty bowl for at least five minutes. I guess, I should bring up the tomato rice…" With that, the skilled young woman disappeared in the kitchen, only to come back with two medium bowls filled with steaming tomato rice. "Itadakimasu, Sasuke-kun." The Haruno smiled at him and began to eat.

'Pink hair. Wide forehead. Green eyes. Small nose. Glossy lips with rice on them. How cute and divine can a person be?' The human ice cube thought. 'I can't be in love with her… probably she isn't in love with me anymore… after all those things I said… and did.' He knew that no girl or more real, young lady in her right mind would or could refuse to a relationship with Uchiha Sasuke. The handsome, rich, strong, intelligent and talented Uchiha Sasuke. The most wanted bachelor since Hyuuga Neji hold a relationship with his team-mate Tenten. 'Why not forget the past? I still have something to check on my list.' "… with it?" For the god-knows-what time of the day he had missed his secret crush's sentence and decided to only say yes. Luckily he was finished with his rice. "I'll put the rest of it in the fridge, okay? You can warm it up tomorrow or so…" The pinkette's voice came from the kitchen. "I'll get going now. See you, Sasuke-kun!" "Wait!" Sasuke called out. "Nani, Sasuke-kun?" "Well… why don't you stay here? I mean… where's the home in a lonely apartment? I wouldn't mind having you in this estate tonight… don't understand me wrong… I just think… it's better than each of us being alone and stuff…" Sasuke stopped when he heard it. A chuckle. Sakura chuckled. "What's so funny?!" The shinobi asked slightly annoyed. "Nothing, Sasuke-kun…" She stopped laughing and instead started smiling at him. "You're just… cute…." Sakura tried to avert his gaze. Sasuke was glad about that because he was blushing madly. "I… ehm… would like to…" "… love you…" "I would like to love you?" "No. Or yes, maybe…" The medic flushed like crazy. "I said… I think you should know… I still… love you…. I don't expect anything from you… just-" Haruno Sakura was cut by an Uchiha claiming her lips with his. At first she didn't realize it and let it happen, but as soon as she understood, she started a kissing fight. The last thing she remembers were his onyx eyes and his voice confessing his love to her. The next morning she laid in his arms and he was sleeping.

Just like fairy tale romances should be..

Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review. - Pwetty please! #puppy-eye-no-jutsu#

greetz,

Miyu


End file.
